Shadows and Sweet Nothings
by Tsukasa
Summary: PG13 for language...And....suggestive themes. My first DNAngel fanfic, yaoi, Dark, Krad, Daisuke love triangle..Chapter 3 edited
1. Darkness... And then some

Cass: I don't own DNAngel. 'Nuff said.  
  
--Shadows and Sweet Nothings---  
  
--CHAPTER 1--  
  
Daisuke walked down the hall towards his classroom. 'Risa-san, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we can't see eachother anymore..No....Risa-san, I'm afraid that I don't love you anymore.....That won't work..Risa, I want to break up with you....--'  
  
//Dai-chan. Why exactly are you breaking up with her?//  
  
Daisuke sighed dejectedly. Crestfallen, he replied, /Because. She's too pushy...And...and...I think that I'm in love with someone else.../ He felt a slight blush creep to his face.  
  
//Ooo...Who? Who is it, Dai-chan?//  
  
/Can't tell you./  
  
//But why?// Dark whined, anxious for an answer.  
  
/Because. I don't want him to know./  
  
//Yeah. Like I could REALLY tell him.// Dark replied, sarcasm edging his voice.  
  
Daisuke sighed again. He was here..At the classroom...He pushed the door open, and walked over to Risa's desk. "E..Er....Risa..."  
  
Risa looked up. "Hai, Daisuke-san?"  
  
"I...I think we should break up.."  
  
Risa, surprisingly, didn't look like she cared much. "Okay." She replied cheerfully.  
  
"Uh...you're not mad?"  
  
"No. I'm in love with Dark, anyway."  
  
Daisuke blinked, and walked to his seat.   
  
//That went well.// echoed Dark.  
  
"I guess.." Daisuke murmured, staring at the blackboard.  
  
----------  
  
--Satoshi-sama...--  
  
-Leave me alone.-  
  
--Why don't you just give up? You know I've won.--  
  
-Shut up.-  
  
--Suit yourself.--  
  
Satoshi fought to keep his composure. He couldn't give into Krad. Not yet. Not here.  
  
--Too late, Satoshi-sama.--  
Sastoshi swore that he heard a tone of amusement in the Ice Demon's voice.  
  
-----------  
  
Dark lazily jumped from rooftop to rooftop. "Another job done, another free night.." He murmured under his breath. He clutched the Celestial Pendant tightly in his hands. "That's odd...he wasn't here today.." he thought aloud.  
  
"Or so you think.." Came a voice behind him.  
  
Dark swirled around. He smirked. "So. You did come, after all."  
There Krad stood on a higher rooftop, swathed in a flowing white cloak. His figure was sillohueted in the moonlight, like some twisted angel of chaos. His golden hair blew in the wind, a few stray strands falling onto his face. "Of course I came," he replied, jumping down from his higher perch and landed next to Dark.  
  
The fight commenced, magic blast exchanged with magic blast, thrust exchanged with parry. Whenever it seemed like one had an advantage, the other came from behind. Finally, they had eachother at the throat, poised to strike if the need presented itself.  
  
/Dark../ Daisuke echoed, his voice wavering slightly. /Don't kill him....Hiwatari-kun../  
  
"Shut UP, Daisuke. I'm going to kill this guy..." Dark tightened his grip on Krad's neck and Krad smirked.  
  
"Do you really think you could kill me, Dark-chan..?" Krad grinned, choking under Dark's grasp.  
  
"...Dark-CHAN? EXCUSE me?" Dark replied, mildly insulted.  
Krad smiled evilly. "Don't you remember...?"  
  
Dark's grasp loosened. "Of course I do..." he murmured. Then he tightened his grip again. "But that was a long time ago. It's....It's long gone...!!!"   
/D...Dark..? What--/  
  
"Nothing, Daisuke. It's nothing." He couldn't let Daisuke find out what he...what they had had before...  
  
Krad, his hand still clasped around Dark's throat, pulled him closer. Dark fell forward, onto the golden-haired man. "Wh..What the hell..? What are you---"  
  
Krad wouldn't let him finish as he captured the violet-haired man's lips with his own. Dark's violet eyes widened. '...Fuck.' he thought as the Ice Demon kissed him.  
  
Krad's hands tangled in the kaitou's violet hair as he deepened the kiss. Dark, mystified for a moment, gave into the kiss and closed his eyes.   
  
/Dark...?/  
  
He was jerked back into reality at the sound of Daisuke's voice. He pushed Krad away and jumped off the rooftop, tearing his way through the darkness..  
  
--END CHAPTER 1--  
Cass:Well? What? WHAT?! 


	2. Midnight Rendezvous

Cassiel-baka: Chapter Two, up by demand~~ XD I'm glad you guys liked it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: See Chapter One.  
  
---Shadows and Sweet Nothings---  
  
~CHAPTER 2~  
  
Krad smirked as he watched Dark run. "Run, little mouse, run.... You know I'll catch you sooner or later." he murmured, stepping back and blending into the shadows.   
  
-----------  
  
Dark stopped running to catch his breath. Leaning against a tree, he slid down into a sitting position, gasping.   
  
/Dark...? What was that....?/  
  
Dark caught his breath and sighed. "..I don't feel much like explaining.." he muttered, his boisterous demeanor gone.  
  
/Something's wrong. Tell me./  
  
"No."  
  
/TELL ME./  
  
Dark growled. "Look, I don't feel like talking about it right now, okay?!" he barked.  
  
Daisuke, surprised by the kaitou's sudden outburst, winced at his words.   
  
'Dark...I wish you would just tell me what's wrong.... Although you may not realize it now.... I'd do anything for you...' Daisuke thought sadly.  
  
As if reading the younger boy's thoughts, Dark sighed again. "I'm sorry, Dai-chan," he murmured. "It's just..." he trailed off, obviously thinking things through.  
  
"A long time ago... Me and Krad were... allies, you could say. But.. since.... well.... now... he's been trying to kill you because..." he trailed off again   
into a silence that was uncharacteristic of the Phantom Thief.   
  
/...Dark?/ Daisuke gently prodded.   
  
Only silence greeted his call.  
  
/..Dark?/   
  
Still silence.  
  
/Dark./  
  
"Daisuke, run." Dark said, sitting up suddenly.  
  
/What? Dark--/  
  
"I said...RUN...!" Dark repeated, raising his voice slightly.   
  
Before he knew what was happening, Daisuke had switched places with Dark, leaving Daisuke to fend for himself against what was coming.  
  
-----------  
  
Krad jumped across the alleyways with ease, his eyes searching the streets like a hawk's. Then he saw him. He was in the park, leaning against a pine tree. He surpressed a smile.  
"You're mine now, Wing Master..."  
  
He landed about fifty yards away , making sure he was silent as he did so. He peeked out from behind a tree, watching Daisuke intently. Just as Daisuke stood and turned to run, Krad struck.  
  
He was on Daisuke in less then a milisecond. The red-headed boy yelped and struggled, but Krad had him pinned down hard. "I've got you now, Wing Master.."  
  
'Oh, God... Dark!!!' Daisuke mentally cried, unshed tears kissing the corners of his eyes as Krad dug him deeper into the ground by his shoulders.  
  
No answer.  
  
'DARK!!!!!!!!!!' Daisuke cried again. Again, no reply. Suddenly, Daisuke felt like an immense weight had been lifted off of him...  
  
"Let him go, Krad." A voice behind the Ice Demon and Daisuke sounded.  
  
Krad released Daisuke and turned. He grinned evilly. "Dark-chan.."  
  
And there Dark Mousy stood, tall and proud, a piercing glare replacing the usual charismatic smirk on his face. "Leave Daisuke alone. He has no part in this. He doesn't deserve to be dragged into it," he growled.  
  
Krad's grin widened. "Oh, yes. The Wing Master plays a role in this. In fact," he glanced over at the shocked Daisuke. "He started all of this."  
  
"W....What?" Daisuke squeaked, trembling slightly.  
  
"Run, Daisuke." Dark called.  
  
As Daisuke stood to run again, Krad looked over at him. "Nuh-uh," he murmured, and with a psychic blast, bounded Daisuke to a tree. "You stay here."  
  
Dark's eyes widened slightly with rage. He took a step toward Krad, shaking with anger. "I told you to let him go!!" the kaitou half-yelled, focusing a small amount of magical energy into the palm of his right hand.  
Krad turned back to Dark.   
  
"Again, I say, do you really think you could kill me, Dark Mousy?" his grin subsided into a scowl.   
  
Dark nodded. "Pretty much. All of this is your fault, anyway."  
  
"And again, I repeat, HE," he pointed to the struggling Daisuke. "Started all of this!"  
  
Dark glared again. "Do.Not.Blame.Daisuke." he growled, every syllable weighted with rage. He sent the blast of energy he had been focusing all this time at Krad, which he barely blocked.  
  
Thus, the fight commenced.  
  
~END CHAPTER 2~  
  
Cassiel-baka: Well? Whadya think?  
  
Dark: *blinks* I am _SO_ OOC...  
  
Daisuke: *innocent blink* Why am I stuck to a tree?  
  
Krad: Damn. I am SEXY. 


	3. Deliver Me

DISCLAIMER: See Chapter Two.  
  
----Shadows and Sweet Nothings----  
  
~CHAPTER THREE~  
  
Krad grunted as he rammed his shoulder into Dark's stomach. Dark fell back against a tree, gasping for breath. Krad grinned.  
  
"Told ya you couldn't kill me," he murmured, coming up close to the kaitou.  
  
"I haven't tried yet, doofus." Dark replied, growling slightly.  
  
Daisuke blinked. "Dark? Since when have you used the word 'doofus'?" *  
  
Dark grinned. "Since now."  
  
He lunged at Krad, tackling him and rolling on the ground with him on top. He pinned the Ice Demon down, prepared a magic blast, and aimed. That's when Daisuke remembered.   
  
"Krad is Satoshi. Satoshi is Krad. They share the same body. Oh, my GOD. Satoshi is gonna die...!"  
  
"DON'T!!! HIWATARI-KUN, REMEMBER?!?!" he cried at Dark, struggling with his invisible binds.  
  
Dark hesitated for a moment. Then he said, "Oh, well. Never liked the creepy bastard, anyway," and began to aim again.  
  
Krad smirked. "I've always wanted to die by your hands, Dark Mousy.." he sighed. "But I have no intention of dying yet. Not today." He flipped Dark over, the tides had turned.  
  
Dark grimaced slightly. "God, I hate it when you do that.."  
  
Krad grinned. "You weren't complaining before..." He said in a semi-seductive tone.  
  
Dark winced. "Don't remind me." He knew what was going to happen. Krad was going to attempt to kiss him. Again.   
  
And that the Ice Demon did. His tounge ravaged the kaitou's mouth once again, and to his surprise, Dark kissed right back.  
  
Daisuke blinked. He couldn't help but feel a liiitttttllleeee jealous. After all, when you see the one who is the object of all your hormone-driven fantasies kissing someone right in front of you, especially if that someone isn't you, you can't help but feel a teensy bit jealous, can you? Daisuke looked over to the side, away from the two older men. "Yup...just stuck to a tree, me, just WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO STOP KISSING AN ICE DEMON AND HELP ME OUT HERE...." he said, raising his voice ever-so-slightly.  
  
Dark stopped kissing the Ice Demon. He pressed his forehead against Krad's and murmured, "Sorry, baby." and dissapeared.   
  
The kaitou reappeared, disspelled Daisuke's binds, and rushed off to the Niwa household, the spiky-haired boy in his arms.   
  
Krad smirked. "You always ran away from me, Dark. Why is that, I wonder...?"  
  
~END CHAPTER 3~  
  
  
*= Since Cass began writing this fic and making the characters horribly OOC.  
  
Cass: Okay, so that sucked. 


End file.
